Tails VS Twilight Sparkle
Metal875= Description Smart, friendly, flying characters from extremely popular franchises. But who will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Intelligence. An extremely important factor. Boomstick: And these 2 take it to a whole new level. Wiz: Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's flying stalker. Boomstick: And Twilight Sparkle, the leader and founder of the Mane Six. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze they're weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tails (Cue ~ Believe in Myself Instrumental) Wiz: Tails, having a birth defect of 2 tails, was always being bullied for being different while at a young age. Boomstick: I can see why... Wiz: After yet another day of being picked on, a blur flashed by him. He was amazed, and followed, however soon losing track of the person. Soon after, he stumbled upon a broken bi-plane, and fixed the entire thing. Boomstick: Just in time for the owner to show up: Sonic the Hedgehog. Why did the fastest thing alive need a plane, I don't have any idea. But hey, it's Sega. Wiz: Tails then became close friends with Sonic, basically brothers. Boomstick: ENOUGH STORYTIME! Wiz: Tails uses his own twin tails as a weapon, as he can use them to fly, bust metal, and go at the speed of sound. Almost, anyways. He can also create small tornadoes. Boomstick: But he also created his arsenal of machines, like the Magic Hook, which can hit enemies around Tails, as well as knock them into the air. The Energy Ball Arm Cannon is ripped straight out of Mega Man, and shoots energy balls. Wiz: Then he's got Bombs. Boomstick: BOMBS?!?! Wiz: Yes Boomstick. Bombs. Normal, Napalm, Smoke, Dummy Ring, and Flash Bang. Tails also carries the Projectile Ring, which works a lot like Link's Hookshot. He can be brought to certain areas, grab things, and even attack. Boomstick: But he doesn't leave himself defenseless. He has the Shield Bot, which generates a small barrier around him. The Medi Bot can slowly heal him. Wiz: The Rhythm Badge helps keep him from getting dizzy. And the Jet Ankles increase his flight speed. Tails is also strong enough to drag 10 tons, can nearly reach sound speed, and survived a fall from the clouds without any damage. Tails is also extremely smart, having an I.Q. of 300! However, even with all this, Tails isn't very brave on his own. He's scared of ghosts and lightning, and gets dizzy rather easily. Boomstick: Even so, Tails is a very skilled combatant when getting around things like that. Tails: That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Lift Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the-'' Knuckles: ''I GET IT, OK? IT just floats and that's good enough for me! Twilight Sparkle (Cue ~ Crepuscularity) Wiz: In her younger days, Twilight Sparkle was a dorky, lesser known pony. Until one day she watched in awe as Princess Celestia raised the sun. Boomstick: WITH MAGIC, JUST SAYING. Wiz: Twilight wanted to become a powerful magic user as well. In result, Princess Celestia took her under her wing and taught her magic. After Twilight grew up into a unicorn, she became one of the most powerful magic users in Equastria. Boomstick: Again, that's it for storytime. Wiz: Twilight has perfected many types of magic, to where she can form barriers around herself, fire energy blasts from her horn, teleport herself and others places, and use Psychokinesis, which allows her to lift others, and objects, then downright throw them. Boomstick: But let's not forget her ability to fly using her wings. Twilight was able to fly enormous distances in roughly a few minutes, and use her magic for a burst of speed, as her own varient of the Sonic Rainboom, reaching around the speeds of near light. Wiz: Twilight is also very strong, able to pull an airborne golden chariot with ease, survive being smashed by huge weights, rocks, and tons of other things, only becoming temporarily dizzy, and is very smart, one of the smartest in all of Equastria and is a strategist. However, Twilight isn't without her flaws. If her plans don't work, she'll flip out, and if her horn is broken, her magic is disoriented. Boomstick: But other than that, Twilight Sparkle is one of the strongest unicorns in Equastria. Twilight: Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle! Pre-DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. ''Let's settle this debate '''once and for all.' Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A ''DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!!!'' DEATH BATTLE! Canterlot ---------- Twilight began thinking heavily about Rainbow Dash's mysterious death. "Why can't I figure out what happened to her...?" Twilight questioned herself aloud. "HEEEEELP!" someone cried from outside. Twilight immediately jumped to her feet and darted out the window, and flew towards the cry for help. When she landed, a blue hedgehog was there, standing next to Apple Jack's now lifeless body. Sonic looked over to see Twilight standing in awe. "Sorry, but that's what happens when you attack me." Sonic said to Twilight, and then darted off. "GET BACK HERE!" Twilight shouted towards Sonic, who was long gone. However, a fox landed where Sonic was just a second ago. "Sonic? Where'd he go this time?" Tails asked aloud. "Your friends with the blue hedgehog, right?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, why?" Tails asked back. "Good. I'm getting revenge for my friends!" Twilight said, angered, and getting into a battle stance. "Ok... Not sure why, but bring it on!" Tails taunted and got into a battle stance as well. FIGHT! (Cue ~ VS Character Boss) Tails immediately pulled out the Energy Ball Arm Cannon and fired a few energy balls at Twilight, however she easily blocked them with a barrier spell. Tails then dashed towards her and began attacking the barrier with rapid tail swipes. Didn't work. Right as Tails halted his attack, Twilight brought down the barrier and picked Tails up using psychokinesis, and threw him up against a wall. Tails almost immediately recovered, to dodge a chariot smash into the wall he was just on. Tails began circling Twilight, avoiding everything she threw at him. She ran outta things, and panicked shortly, allowing Tails to nail her in the face with the Magic Hook. Twilight quickly recovered, then avoided the next assault. Tails flew upward, and dropped multiple Dummy Ring Bombs. Twilight flew upwards as well to avoid the explosions, then fired multiple energy balls at Tails with her horn. Tails easily avoided them while navigating the air, and swung his tails at her when he got close. It missed. Twilight was a bit to fast and avoided, then quickly teleported Tails and herself away from Canterlot. They reappeared somewhere, in a more open field. "I can't put others in Canterlot in danger." Twilight thought to herself. "It seems like the horn is what makes her use her magic..." Tails thought to himself. Tails re-engaged, immediately taking offensive, throwing forward a Flash Bang. Twilight expected this however, and used psychokinesis to grab it before it came in contact with her, and threw it back at Tails, who didn't expect that to happen, and was blinded by his own Flash Bang. Twilight then blasted Tails back with a laser from her horn. Tails got up a bit slower this time around, and activated the Medi Bot, which began healing him. However, Twilight couldn't let that happen, and teleported herself & Tails somewhere else, ditching the Medi Bot. ------------- Underwater ------------- They reappeared underwater, and Twilight used a spell to breath underwater. Tails immediately realized they were underwater, and started trying to think of something... And luckily, he got an idea. (Cue ~ Sparking) Tails swam, avoiding Twilight's energy attacks, and he used the Magic Hook, firing it at Twilight, who realized wasn't good at swimming, which resulted in Twilight getting hit square in the face. Tails continued swimming up, managing to reach the surface, gasping for air. (Music Stops) He looked around, not seeing any land near. He sighed, then remembered Twilight wasn't dead. Twilight blasted Tails into the air with more energy balls. (Cue ~ Divine Identity) Tails recovered and began flying, and Twilight emerged from the water as well. Twilight blasted multiple energy balls at Tails, who maneuvered around them, and used his Shield Bot, just in time to block more of Twilight's attacks, which shocked her. She then used her magic and boomed forward, and smashed the small drone, then hit Tails mere seconds after that, and as they zoomed around Earth, with Twilight firing multiple energy balls at Tails, hitting him. He had no room to dodge, but neither did Twilight, and Tails managed to twirl briefly, sending a tornado into Twilight, and he then swung his tails, smacking her in the horn. But it didn't break, and Twilight recovered, then blasted him towards space, as Tails was now exhausted. Twilight zoomed after him, as he managed to recover, and put on the Jet Ankles. Tails flew at Twilight, and Twilight used her magic to once again boom towards Tails. Tails began spinning frantically, with the Rhythm Badge equiped. They clashed, and pushed at each other with all the strength they had. Unfortunately for the fox, Twilight prevailed, crashing into him, and Twilight used her magic energy to vaporize Tails at close range. K.O.! Conclusion Wiz: Fuck it... I'm done! Boomstick: Hey now Wiz, I didn't exactly want this ending either. But it was inevitable, as Twilight was stronger. We'll start there. Wiz: While Tails did drag 10 tons, Twilight flew a giant golden chariot across huge distances with relative ease. Boomstick: Y'know how an OUNCE of gold weighs about a pound? Well, this is a fucking massive golden chariot. And it's, y'know, AIRBORNE?! Wiz: Tails dragged 10 tons with difficulty. So, Twilight took strength. Speed, Tails, while on the ground, nearly goes sound speed. While airborne, Tails is a lot slower, unless he uses the Jet Ankles, which don't make him sound speed anyway. However, Twilight, while airborne, crossed nearly the entire land in but a few seconds, maybe minutes. Then, adding her magic, she makes a varient of the Sonic Rainboom. Boomstick: Which reaches the speeds Rainbow Dash can reach, near light speeds. Crazy for a fucking unicorn, huh? Wiz: Twilight took speed, strength, AND durability. Tails survived a fall from around the clouds with no injuries, yeah, but Twilight survived rocks, weights, and giant chariots smashing her, prior to already having injuries, and only got temporarily dizzy. She also survived flying so fast across the land, she couldn't halt her speed and was forced to teleport inside the tree house, and crashed into a wall, with no injuries. Boomstick: Tails had her in intellect, but Tails normally doesn't use his smarts in combat, and when he does, it's prior to a battle. Twilight on the other hand, uses her smarts anywhere. But Tails still had her in smarts however. Wiz: Regardless, it wouldn't matter. Also, I'll bet your wondering why Tails' twin tails couldn't destroy Twilight's horn, correct? Well, when Twilight was crushed under tons of things, the first thing hit was either her head or horn. Her horn isn't easy to break. Boomstick: Damn right! Twilight could counter Tails' arsenal with her magic, as she can do basically the same things and even more. Tails just couldn't pull off the win, and ended up being outfoxed. Wiz: That joke is a little old now. But anyway, the winner is Twilight Sparkle. Boomstick: '''AH Fcensored Scensored MOTHER Fcensored CRAP... Ugh... I hate these damn ponies... Who would you root for? Tails Twilight |-|Gogeta46power= Twilight vs Tails Gog Fix.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Twilight vs Tails Gog.png|Gogeta46power V.2 Dcb0ch7-a1c0cd0a-3ea7-4021-b892-2f8e58797b42.jpg Description ''Gogeta46power's episode 1 in his season 1! Intelligence is something that is shared with a lot of characters, however sometimes in a world of insanity, the smart one always wins in the end.'' Interlude Gogeta: Intelligence....it's something the world can't go without. And when you're in a world of insanity, sometimes that is the one that pulls through. '''Tails: Like me! Sonic's best friend and friendly neighborhood mechanic! Twilight: And me, Princess Celestia's most trusted prodigy. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and it is my job to analyze both of these characters to see who would win in a Death Battle! Tails Gogeta: Usually being born with a deformity is a bad thing, conjoined twins, whatever. However sometimes enter Miles Prower, a miraculous fox child that was born with two tails weirdly enough. Tails: Could you..please not call my tails a deformity? Gogeta: Then you tell me what they are. Tails: *sigh* well yeah it's true. I was born with two tails, thus my nickname being Tails, I never really got to experience a true childhood since well..Eggman kind of made me an orphan before I could. Gogeta: Shame shame, well hey at least you seem to have taken it well, and even later on you met your idol Sonic the Hedgehog! See things can turn around for you. '' '' Tails: I mean I did fix his plane, it just makes sense for the greatest hero to have me follow him, being his trusted mechanic. Gogeta: Oh come on, you're more than his trusted mechanic, you're his best friend through and through even if you have a few...shortcomings hehe. Well hey, being his best friend you must have come combat capabilities right? Tails: Well, I can spin my tails like a propeller, which enables me to fly. This lets me help keep a close eye on the battle from far, or even carry Sonic given the circumstance. Gogeta: Don't you have a plane? What's the point of it if you can just fly on a whim? Tails It carries my friends more easily. Plus, my tails can do more than just make me fly, I can even use them to give myself a boost while running to help me keep up with Sonic much more easily. Gogeta: I see I see, I assume you can use your tails in order to beat the shit out of your opponents no? I mean you can easily break through metal with them quite easily. Tails: W..well yeah, however my strong suit isn't my physical power, it's my way with machines and technics, such as my energy cannon, a cannon I put on my hand that can shoot energy Gogeta: I mean it IS called an energy cannon, if it wasn't a cannon that could shoot energy, then that just doesn't make no sense hehe. Personally I do like your multidude of bombs, really help to bring air support for your allies. '' '' Tails: I have more than that sort of destructive stuff. such as my two more versatile robots, the medi bot helps me heal any wounds I have and the shield bot creates a protective shield around me. Gogeta: Well, like Sonic you got a few shields such as the fire shield and the bubble shield which increase your durability no? Tails: Well..yes I do! However not just those, with the lightning shield I am completely immune to electrical attacks! Also how can you forget one of my favorites, the Magic Hook which is a boxing glove hook that comes out of seemingly nowhere! Gogeta: Even though you are like...12? Or some crap you have created vehicles that you can drive around in. Such as the Tornado, which is actually the same exact plane you fixed up for Sonic, he just...gave it huh? Tails: I do have the much superior Cyclone, where I built in miniguns, rocket, a jet in order to fly, pretty much everything would need to kick some major Eggman butt. Gogeta: I see I see. So you are quite the mechanic, however you STILL are impressive physically. While nowhere near Sonic at his best, you can at the minimum keep up with Sonic's casual run, which should be much higher than sound no? Tails: Oh yeah! Unlike Sonic too water isn't my biggest issue. I can propel myself underwater so I am never really in any real issue. ' ' Gogeta: However Tails..you do realize you are a little bit of a...well pussy right? I mean you're scared of lightning, even though you have a literal shield that makes you immune to electrical currents. Tails: Well lightning is really loud! Jeez, I'm wondering if you're now making this out of some sadistic part of you! Gogeta: Mmmmmmmaybe. Tails: Ugh. Anyway yeah, lightning is one of my fears, and also most of the time I am not the one doing the frontline fighting, that's Sonic's job. I am much more of a supporter than an actual fighter. Gogeta: Hey, you can at least take hits from someone like Metal Sonic, a person powerful enough to break a giant stalactite with Sonic. Also you can take hits from people that do cause a problem for the entire planet such as Chaos. Tails: Yeah! ''' Gogeta: You may not be the strongest one Tails, but you damn are smart and have a reason to be Sonic's best friend. Twilight Gogeta: The city of Canterlot! High above the main city of Ponyville lies this wonderous city where magic flourishes, and used to house the main girl herself and the prodigy of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle! '''Twilight: Well, before I was even a prodigy I was but a simply pony wanting to be a scholar at Celestia's own school for unicorns. Gogeta: I mean..you DID pass good enough for Celestia to not only take a liking to you, but made you her honorary prodigee so I think you got a nice deal out of it. Twilight: At that moment I knew my calling in life and obtained my cutie mark, which signified I will grow up to be a master of magic. Gogeta: So...it's a mark that decides what your life is gonna be huh? Well ain't that a little shit. Twilight: I mean it's not that simple, cutie marks determine the calling in life, meaning the person is naturally gifted in that certain aspect, like me being gifted in magic! Gogeta: Well I guess that's true, you DID read 20000 books, I mean all of these books look similar to dictionaries, which can take up to 40 hours to complete. Did you like....spend your entire life on this? Twilight: W..well hehe.... Gogeta: Oh my god, you god damned nerd! Well I guess it was for the best seeing how you memorized almost every single spell in those books you can whip out at any time. Twilight: Yeah, some spells are simple like telekinesis, instantaneous teleportation, and even shooting bolts of magic right out of my horn. Gogeta: That is just scratching the surface no? I hear you can alter gravity with just a thought, erect magical forcefields, and even technically levitate while using your own telekinesis. Twilight: I indeed can. *She moves her nametag to be more aligned* Gogeta: So....you can even immobilize things? Just look at it and it freezes? Similarly you can turn people into plants? Also a...bird's next..and it hatched..? Wait does that make you a mother? Twilight: Uh wha.. Gogeta: That aside! Twilight, you are able to manipulate different types of elements such as fire and ice, now that is pretty nice. Twilight: Hmm, other than base magic I AM an Alicorn, meaning I can fly with my own wings. ''' Gogeta: So you were given wings? Did it hurt? '''Twilight: N..No.. they were magically put on me. Gogeta: Oh- Well with these wings Twilight can soar in the sky with relative eas- *Twilight continues to fiddle with her nametag* Gogeta: STOP! *grabs the name tag and slams it down* It's good this way. It's a good time to mention that Twilight is a complete neat freak. Twilight: Just because you're right doesn't mean I have to accept it. It is also a good thing to note that I do need some concentration in order to use my spells, and if I were to be interrupted then it could ruin the spell. Gogeta: Hell, those short comings don't really matter when you are as tough as you are. I mean you are able to tank hits from monsters such as Lord Tirek and Queen Chrysalis, and you're magic is definitely comparable to them. Twilight: I guess being pelted with rocks and pianos and stuff of that nature would definitely be pretty tough. Gogeta: You're not only tough, you're pretty fast, I mean you're superior to ponies whose magic reached the moon in les than a second, that should mean your combat and reactionary speed is even faster than that of light. Twilight: Yeah I-''' '''Pinkie: TWILIGHT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE GONNA BE APART OF A SHOWWWW YOU SHOULDVE TOLD MEEE I WOULDVE THROWN A PARTY WHO ARE YOU ARE YOU THE LEADER OF THIS PARTY IS THAT A TV OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH HI MOM HI DAD!!! Gogeta: ugh...j..just play the goddam fight..... Battle (The scene starts in a forest a ways bit off from Ponyville, and Twilight is reading a book as Tails is walking along) Twilight: Hmm... alright! I think I got it. (An explosion is heard) Tails: What the heck was that!? Twilight: That....wasn't the flower I was looking for. Tails: Um..hello? Twilight: Eeeeep! Don't sneak up on me like that! Tails: I mean...I'm not the one that set off a large explosion. Twilight: Anyway I'll be on my way, I'm a very busy pony. Tails: Busy setting off explosions? Twilight: No! I need this flower for something I'm making, I got the wrong flower. Tails: Well...I can't let you be setting off explosions everywhere Twilight: Seriously, there is NO issue here. Tails thinking: Dang it, Sonic why can't you be here.. Twilight: Darn! Fine, if you won't back off I guess I force my way through you...maybe? (Tails revs up a spin dash as Twilight prepares some magic) (A bolt of energy goes toward Tails as he dodges and nails Twilight with the spin dash. He brings her up into the air and hits her down with his tail. He equips his energy cannot and shoots a blast down at her. Twilight looks up and then erects a forcefield around her, protecting from the blast. Tails flies down and pulls a bomb out of seemingly nowhere and tosses at Twilight with her ducking under her, it exploding.) Twilight: Wait did you just lob a bomb at me!? Tails: Well we..are fighting right? (Twilight rolls her eyes and telekinetically grabs some rocks, Tails bobbing and weaving between all of them. Tails gets up to Twilight and a boxing glove spring comes from the ground uppercutting her into the sky. Twilight recuperates and her wings spread out, As she uses telekinesis to rip a part of the ground from under Tails, him falling. A rock comes from the sky on where Tails was) Twilight: Sorry if I was stone cold to you! Tails: How...original. (The rock gets shot up at Twilight, her blasting it apart. It is revealed that Tails used the Shield-Bot to protect himself as he stands up and throws another bomb at Twilight her dodging it. When she looks down her fox opponent is missing, suddenly he appears behind her and kicks her down into the ground. Twilight gets up and shakes the hit off as an orange blur goes around her, Tails running around her in circles) Twilight: Huh...this is speed that might be greater than Rainbow Dashes. Well it's no issue really. (Twilight's horn glows purple and suddenly the force of gravity shifts down, so Tails' running abruptly ends and he begins to plummet into trees, his fall is suddenly broken by a branch where a few birds fly onto and begin to peck his head. He lets out a sigh as his Tail revs up and he propels himself toward Twilight, nailing her with good blow with the Magic Hook) Twilight: I'm sorry! I really am in a rush! (Twilight shoots energy out from around her, causing Tails to recoil backward, the gravity spell ends and Tails slams down to the ground. Twilight runs up and bucks backward, kicking him with her back legs, getting hit far into a tree. The tree snaps in half and then Twilight picks it up with telekinesis, slamming it on him) Tails: Gah....where is Sonic when you need him... ugh. (Tails stands up and shakes himself off this time. He looks at Twilight and pulls out his Energy Cannon charging it up. Twilight just looks kind of confused as she tries to crush him with another rock, however right before it lands Tails charges forward and kicks Twilight into the sky and flies up to her. Behind her he fires the blast of energy and trails her to the ground) Twilight: This is SO not good! Tails: What? I can't hear you! (Tails reaches Twilight and grabs her by the wing, spinning around slams Twilight on the ground. He pulls out the Energy Cannon once more and points it to her face. Charging it up he fires causing a giant explosion of dirt and rock flying everywhere. Tails walks out of the crater brushing some dirt off his tails as he walks. However before he reaches some branches that have fell down, he gets blasted with a bolt of magic) Twilight: Teleportation, it's kind of fun. Tails: Not the first time I've seen it. (They both stare each other down for a few seconds as Tails runs backward away from her. She has a confused expression however chases him down with her teleportation. Few magic bolts trail toward the twin-tailed fox however they are evaded successfully as Tails cuts a tree down in the way of Twilight, it nearly falling right on her, however it is teleported from it right before it did. Somehow Tails predicted where the purple pony was going to be and nails her in the side of the head with his tails) Twilight: Wait how did you know! Tails: Poor writing. Twilight: Whaaa- (Before Twilight could assess what Tails said she gets nailed by the Magic Hook behind her, and the force sends her forward with Tails barely missing her with another shot. She takes this time to headbutt Tails and then grab him with her telekinesis, slamming him into the ground, and then covering him with a bunch of rocks, wood, debris as it were) Twilight: Geez! That was rough... (Tails suddenly appears in front of her, she then looks back and forward a few times with a confused expression. Tails shrugs and then disappears from her sight again. She sighs and looks up, Tails nosediving into her with his energy cannon. Twilight readies with a bolt of magic for the impact) Tails: Don't worry Sonic! I got this one down! (An impact happens, and as the dust clouds settles down and it is shown that Tails' energy cannon is broken as he was hit by a bolt of magic. Twilight unleashes a beam and sends Tails flying across the forest, across the horizon seemingly. When it is all said and done Twilight sighs a sigh of relief and begins to walk off) Twilight: Phew, that was honestly pretty rough. (As she is walking along she hears some loud beeping noises, she at first dismisses them however they get louder and louder. She turns around and sees that Tails is in his cyclone. Her jaw cartoonishly drops down to the ground as Tails fires missiles in her direction, as she dodges one by jumping, but however gets hit with another, creating a crater in a tree) Tails: Sorry I took awhile, thought I needed to be a little bit more prepared y'know. Twilight: I..I see... (Tails uses the jet boosts to crash into Twilight, sending her along trees, come branches getting up into her mouth. She has a look of determination as she teleports out of the Twin-Tailed Fox's mechs arms and tries to blast it, however it simply bounces off it and she looks up at it) Twilight: That....was way less effective that I thought it would be. Tails: Yeah I can tell. (Tails laughs a bit and then bashes into her, causing her to go up into the sky. He uses his machine guns and fire up at her. Twilight bobs and weaves past the bullets trying to get a clear shot. However she can't seem to get it as she grabs a few trees with her telekinesis, throwing them at the Cyclone, causing Tails to finally lose his aim as she finally fires a magic bolt at one of the Cyclone's legs, causing it to stagger, Twilight grabs the fox out of the cockpit and throws him against the ground) Twilight: No more robots okay? Tails: Technically it's a mech..and not a robot. Twilight: Yeah yeah whatever. Tails: I mean, you seem decently smart, I'd expect you to know that. Twilight: Oh um..well thank you. (As Tails and Twilight were talking Tails pulls out a remote from behind himself and presses a big red button. When he does that the Cyclone propels itself at her, slamming into her. Tails hops up and gets into the cockpit, and two of the missile launchers point themselves at Twilight, her looking at them and just simply looking at the camera and gulping. The missiles fire and blast her high into the sky, he follows that up with shooting at her with his machine guns, Twilight then falls to the ground motionless) Tails: Oh..maybe I went a bit too..hard.. (Tails is the one this time to ride off in the Cyclone, however suddenly he is interrupted abruptly with her Telekinesis. Tails looks back and sees a slightly faded Twilight looking more angry than before, the Cyclone gets lifted and gets slammed against the ground, Tails getting out of it just quick enough to not get hit. He looks behind himself and then revs up his twin tails, and flies at her. However suddenly he is frozen in place, he looks around as Twilight walks around him to reveal a sharp branch and his eyes widen at it) Tails: Oh cra- (He is released from being frozen and flies right into the sharpened branch, tearing a hole right into him killing him instantly, and Twilight pants and walks off) Twilight: Now...where is that flower? Analysis Twilight: Hey! I would never do that! Tails: Yeah! And that's not how the physics would work anyway. Gogeta: My show my rules. Tails: Well then, explain how Twilight won? I mean I was smarter, faster, and had way better weapons right? Gogeta: Hold your horses I am getting to it, it is first to talk about the scenario of this fight. This analysis was strictly based on their base form, no nonstandard power up such as the Chaos Emeralds or the Elements of Harmony were factored in the answer of the fight. Twilight: Oh I see, I mean when thinking about it my magic was overall more potent as a combat tool than Tails' gadgets, and I could pretty much do anything Tails could do. Gogeta: Precisely, Twilight just had a leg up in terms of ways to fight. She simply had more tools as her disposal for offense and defense. Tails: Yeah I guess, wait I still had weapons that were made for combat, that has to account for something right? Gogeta: Yeah you did. However that didn't change the fact that Twilight just had way more tools in order to fight you, she could erect even stronger force fields than your shield-bot, and quicker since she doesn't run the risk of needing to pull the bot out. Twilight: Yeah, and I was stronger and more durable than Tails, I am able to take hits regularly from far stronger and more impressive foes than Tails. Gogeta: Exactly too, helping her only slightly is Twilight's natural toon force, something that Tails simply doesn't have. Tails: I have more combat experience, I mean Twilight has only never fought before, again I think that should be important for something no? Gogeta: That is true, Tails you DO have more combat experience, however that doesn't really crack up either. I mean even though you do have more direct combat experience comparatively, Twilight has still studied magic all her life, you didn't start fighting until you were 8 years old. Twilight: Heck Tails, you don't even fight in the front lines most of the time, that is more of Sonic's job. Gogeta: Not to mention all of Twilight's insta win conditions. I mean she could just turn you into a plant, rock, or even a nest of eggs...turning an already living person into her child..um yeah? Tails and Twilight:..." Gogeta: Anyway! Not to mention with her wings, Twilight opted for more controlled flight than Tails' tails. Yeah sure they are more impressive, wings are still more practical. Tails: Wait! I am much faster! There is no way Twilight could even tag me right!? Gogeta: In terms of movement speed there is no comparison Tails you are faster. Tails: Then it's settle-''' Gogeta: Buuuuuuttt. '''Tails: There it is... Gogeta: In terms of reactionary speed, Twilight should be able to keep up. I mean her magic is greater than that of ponies whose magic reached the moon in less than a second, making her speed somewhat comparable to light speed, she should have no problem keeping up with you Tails. Twilight: Don't worry Tails, you'll get them next time! Tails: Yeah...right..wait! I am much smarter than her right!? Gogeta: Actually no, Twilight has shown capabilities in both magic and technology, while Tails you only shown mastery in one of two of those fields. Tails: Alright.. Gogeta: Tails may have been quick on his feet and a good inventor, but in the end Twilight's magic simply surmounted him hardly, the winner is Twilight Sparkle! Advantages/Disadvantages and Next Time Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Metal Mario875 Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015